Файл:Death by Glamour (UNDERTALE ANIMATIC ) - Mettaton vs. Frisk Fight
Описание WHO’S THE REAL STAR HERE?! AND WHO WILL BE OUTSHINED?! --------- ALSO CURSE THOSE TYPOS!!!! No matter how many times you go over your video, they always manage to sneak their way in lololol they are the bane of my existence lol attention my dear legion. I'm sorry but nobody has permission to repost this on their channel on youtube, even if there's a dub or music remix over it. For those of you actually reading my Youtube description, thank you XD. This is my own interpretation of the fight, so I did bend some things a little bit, such as the TV in grillbys, but yeah I hope you guys enjoy XD this is kinda how I imagine the fight to go. So I have never really animated before. The BIGGEST EXTENT I have ever done as far as animation goes is this tiny thing right here, http://walkingmelonsaaa.deviantart.co... which was about 6 years ago. I’ve never been taught how to animate, and I don’t even have an animation program, and if I did I wouldn’t even know how to use it. Haha This really was my first ever REAL attempt at any sort of animation. I know it’s rough, and the second half isn’t an animation, but I meant for it to be that way. I’m NOT READY for anything super clean and pretty and polished, and so hahah this is what I came up with, and this is the farthest it is going to get. And I’m completely satisfied and super happy and proud of it! This is like my baby! I have been working on this since the beginning of November. Progress with it was going pretty quickly, but then the holidays hit and it was like a brick wall shoved it’s way in the road of my progress :C and then after the holidays died down hahah I just got a new job at Godiva, so it was slow ever since then haha. BUT IT’S FINISHED NOW YAY!!!! If I didn’t have the holidays or work it probably would have taken about 2 months rather than 3-4 lol BUT IT’S COOL YO! XD To make this I used Photoshop Elements 11 , the same program I use for my paintings, but it doesn’t have an animation feature on there like Photoshop does, so I had to individually save each frame and incorporate them in Camtasia (which is my video editing program, not for animation) and put them in frame by frame lol. So even though I don’t have—let alone know how to use flash, or anything, I MADE THINGS WORK! Frame by frame! There are 741 frames in this entire thing, And there are much more frames of Frisk then there is of Mettaton. Which was nice because Frisk was a lot easier and faster to draw hahaha I kinda add a lot more detail with Mettaton than what is originally given in the game, but it was worth the extra effort XD I chose to do this one for an animation thing because lol first of all, everyone was doing Sans, and even though I imagine a really cool Sans fight, I wanted to do something a little different. Also hahah this way, I could find a way to put my top four favorite Undertale characters in here, which is Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and Mettaton XD hahah score! But what really brought me to it was the fact that it wasn’t just a fight, but a show too, and the whole ratings matter thing, and how I think Mettaton would see that Frisk posing/dancing was boosting his ratings, and he’d join in on that to boost his own ratings for a bit before going back to kill Frisk. Lol so it had a bit more of a story to it lol. ALSO THIS SONG IS MY JAM AND JELLY MAN! I LOVE IT!!! Good thing to because if I didn’t I’d probably get so sick of the song in the first week that I wouldn’t be able to finish haha. But anyways! Thanks so much guys! I hope you like me Songs used : Death by Glamour, For the Fans, and Another Medium,: By © Toby Fox from Undertale All drawn by me. animatic and storyboard is © by Alyssa Gerwig Категория:Видео